Sentinel 101
by MADwinchester
Summary: Centered around Sentinel, but will/possibly include Supernatural, House, NCIS, Harry Potter, Stargate Sg1, Bones, Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, Angel/Buffy, X-men, Due South, CSI. This is a slash. Thanks to Alyssa and Angee for being my muses. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first attempt at a story of this type so be forgiving. I'm still working out how this will work so if you have any idea's please write to me.

Warnings: This is going to be a slash! Some incest probably involved (wincest and eppesest), but nothing on any level beyond kissing.

I do not own and am not making a profit.

* * *

"Ellison, Sandburg! My office now!"

Jim and Blair exchanged a glance. Ever since the thing with Blair's dis and the press conference thing had actually started to quite down. Blair had flown through his time at the academy, with all the time he spent as an observer and his natural hunger for knowledge helped.

Most were supportive and helped Blair with his classes and such in the academy, there was still some tension. It was like everyone was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Since neither Blair nor Jim could remember anything that would warrant a scream, the case they were working on was going great, it meant the other shoe had finally dropped.

Closing the door quietly behind them they stood waiting for Simon to say something, anything.

Simon just held up a hand indicating for them to just listen and pushed a button on the answering machine on his desk.

"Hi um... I'm not sure I got the right number here, but my name is Sam. I'm calling about my brother Dean. I... Oh God... I know that you said that your dis is a fake and all, but I thing you might be right about that whole sentinel thing. He was always really good at knowing exactly where I am and when I needed help, but lately it seems worse. He can't eat certain food anymore, the suns to bright, the sheets to... Sammy who are you talking to... No one Dean. Look I've got to go. My numbers 555-2563 call whenever." click

Blair and Jim exchanged a glance. Blair opened his mouth to speak.

"Ah just wait. There's more." Simon quickly interrupted.

"Hello I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Look I know you said that the dissertation that Mr. Sandburg wrote was supposed to be a fake, but I think one of my agents is one of these Sentinels. If you could please help try 555-8642 or if you can't reach me, contact the NCIS and ask for me." click

"Hi... Oh God House is going to kill me for this! My name is Dr. James Wilson I'm calling about my friend Dr. Gregory House. We both work for the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey. I think he might be one of those Sentinels that were written about in the dissertation by Mr. Sandburg... Wilson if you don't get off that phone right now and get on this couch I swear I'll start this movie without you... I'm coming; you can reach me at the hospital most days. Please call even if it's just to say you can't help." click

"'Moine I think it's working. The ringing stopped and there was this voice telling me to leave. Hey! ... Hi my names Hermoine Granger, I'm calling in regards to my friend Harry, Harry Potter... Come on Hermoine you really think that these muggles can help him? ... Honestly Ron what could it hurt? Any way I was at my mum's and dad's when I saw the press conference. I think our friend Harry might be one of those sentinels. Please call us back before the summers over or we'll only be able to contact you through writing. We live in London so you'll have to use the London area code. But our number without it is 555-9823." click

"Oh God those two sounded as if they were just kids." Blair murmured as he looked at Jim.

"I know and there's more, much more. They started around two weeks ago. We didn't want to bother you while Blair was still in the academy, but I thought it was time. That last ones from the furthest away. They're all pretty much like that. We had them all recorded onto this cassette. Do with it what you like, but remember whatever you do you've got the rest of the squad behind you. Now go home and think on it."

The pair left the office in a daze grabbed their stuff and left. The drive back to the loft was quite, neither wanted to break the other from they're thoughts. Jim quietly slid the door open and they both walked in. Blair started to make that evening meal. There was one nagging thought at the side of his mind.

"We have to help them." Blair stated, almost as a whisper and mainly to himself.

"I know." Was all Jim said as he slid his arms around his guide, his partner, his life. "The only question is how?"


	2. The doctor is in

Coming up next House

Coming up next House!

Thanks to Alyssa for being my muse and my co-conspirator for this chapter.

Oh yeah, House still has his ducklings because I watched those episodes the most.

On with the story:

"Hi... Oh God House is going to kill me for this! My name is Dr. James Wilson I'm calling about my friend Dr. Gregory House. We both work for the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey. I think he might be one of those Sentinels that were written about in the dissertation by Mr. Sandburg... Wilson if you don't get off that phone right now and get on this couch I swear I'll start this movie without you... I'm coming; you can reach me at the hospital most days. Please call even if it's just to say you can't help." Click

Sitting down to dinner that night, Jim and Blair had no idea where to start.

"Ok. We're both agreed that we have to help these people right?"

"Yeah Chief we are." replied Jim not taking his eyes off his agitated guide.

"So now we just have to figure out how. I think we should start by trying to contact one of the people that called us and work from there."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan, but which one?"

"I think we should try for those doctors in New Jersey. They're doctors so they may even be able to help us with the medicinal level of things."

"Yeah, but how do we contact them? We can't just call them up and say 'Yes sentinels are real, and your friend may be one'. "

"I think we should just talk to this Dr. Wilson. Ask him why he thinks his friend house is a sentinel and go from there."

"I guess that could work. Why don't we call them after supper?"

"Thanks man, I love you." Blair stated obviously relieved. Visibly worried about what would happen to these people if they didn't try to help.

"That's what you keep telling me."

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital reception, how may I help you?"

"Hello I'm looking for a Dr. James Wilson."

"I'm sorry he's out right now, would you like to leave a message?"

"Ah… Could you tell him that Blair Sandburg called?"

"Actually he just walked in… I'll just call him over… (In the background) Dr. Wilson you have a call… Why Jimmy yet another wife? … Shut up House, why don't you actually do something, like your job, for once? … Yeah, yeah, I'll get right on that. Don't you have someone to be talking to right now? … House I'll see you after work; remember I'm giving you a ride home… Yes mommy I won't forget… sigh (Back on the line) Sorry about that, I'm Dr. Wilson how can I help you?"

"Hello Dr. Wilson this is Blair Sandburg, you called me to talk about your friend House?"

"Oh, hey could you just wait a minute I'm going to get you transferred up to my office."

A few moments, with the appropriate annoying elevator music (which is pretty strange considering they were on the phone) later…

"Hey I'm glad you called. I didn't think you would call back."

"Well I'm not really sure why you called in the first place. I'm a fraud. Sentinel's aren't real."

"I used to think that to but then it got me to thinking and this sentinel thing started to sound a lot like my friend House."

"Now why do you say that?"

"It's kind of hard to explain House if you haven't met him. I've known him for near twenty years and even I can't explain House."

"Well unless you can somehow get us to meet your going to have to try, I'm not going with a lot of options here."

"You'd meet him? If I could get you down here and a place to stay would you come? I mean you coming here would be a whole lot easier than House going there, even if I could convince House to go, Cuddy would never allow it."

"Well we would have to talk it over with our boss and our money situation isn't the best."

"If you can help House I'll pay for you flight and you hotel."

"We couldn't do that."

"If you can help House I'd be willing to do anything."

"We'll think about it and call you."

"Thanks, you know where you can reach me."

"I will, even if we can't come. I'll talk to you later. Bye." click And with that Blair hung up the phone.

Jim still not having taken his eyes off Blair through the whole exchange replied to the unasked question "Guess we're going to New Jersey then Chief."

"Yeah Jim I guess we are." In a voice filled with a kind of tired that a thousand years of sleep won't cure.


	3. House is lost

Hey I found the story I got the idea from

Hey I found the story I got the idea from. I didn't ask to borrow this idea or gave props to this person/story because I lost/couldn't find the name of the story and author. The story was Sentinel School by Shadows Dancing.

Sorry this chapter took so long I am not very good at channelling the snarky.

The warnings are the same, but the Sentinel will be House and the Guide will be Wilson and this will be slash hopefully kissing in this chapter.

"Hi... Oh God House is going to kill me for this! My name is Dr. James Wilson I'm calling about my friend Dr. Gregory House. We both work for the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey. I think he might be one of those Sentinels that were written about in the dissertation by Mr. Sandburg... Wilson if you don't get off that phone right now and get on this couch I swear I'll start this movie without you... I'm coming; you can reach me at the hospital most days. Please call even if it's just to say you can't help." Click

House was annoyed Wilson was talking to people he didn't know and that meant he was ignoring him. Plus the big one gave him the willies.

"Who are they?" House said in a cautiously curious voice. Wilson never had friends visit him at work. He wasn't even sure if Wilson had friends outside of him that he had not met at the hospital.

"This is Detective Jim Ellison and his partner Detective Blair Sandburg, they're here to help me with a problem I've had of late."

"So lil' Jimmy's finally got caught. Well I'm sorry to inform you that I can't bone up for bail money, so you're screwed." God his leg hurt. His senses had been going a little crazy lately and only seem to get better when Wilson was around. Which was weird, but when had he ever been normal.

"Its nothing like that Dr. House, we're here on a non law related matter." Said the short one Sandburg I think it was.

"Well as stimulating as this conversation is I've got places to be and lives to save. Good day to you Curly, Moe." I limped of to sulk… um… I mean broad manly. My leg hurt any way. To bad Wilson was with his new friends, my leg doesn't hurt as much when I'm around him.


End file.
